The Doll Who Fell In love with The Teal-headed Girl
by YugelChan
Summary: One Pair of Doll: One is a girl and the other is a boy. Every twelve at midnight the two dolls will transform into a human. What if the boy doll fell in love with his owner? What will be the reaction of the girl doll? (I will not tell the pairing Figure it out yourself!)
1. The First Doll

A/N: Yowww~! So this is my first story, so go easy on me alright? ANYWAY MY BETA IS THE LOVELY! LYH!

On With the Story!

Normal POV

A 13 year old teal-haired-girl blow the candles on her cake ! "Happy Birthday, Miku!" Her parents greet her with a smile on their faces

"Thanks Mom! Dad!" She hugged both of her parents tightly

"So, What did you wish for, Miku-chan?" Her mother ask her

"The twin doll!" She exclaimed

Flashback:

It was Sunday and Miku is just bored as hell so she decided to turn on the TV. On the screen was an advertisement of a twin doll

Miku beams when she saw it "So cute!" She squeal

End of Flashback

"Is that so?" Her mother grin at her making the girl more excited

Her father pull out a box wrap in a gift wrapper with cute decoration

"Hmm, I think Miku-chan's wish is granted" Her father said and hand her the gift

The Tealette quickly unwrap the gift and her eyes widen when she saw what's inside of it

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU MOM! DAD!" She shouted in pure excitement and hugs the doll that her Mother and Father gave her.

It was the same Doll on the TV but something is missing…

"Oh? Where is her twin?" She ask her parents with curious eyes

"Well you see, Miku…If we both brought the two dolls it will be tooooo expensive" Her mother explain to her

"I understand Mother." Miku smiled

Despite Miku's age she is still addicted to dolls. Well no one stop her anyways, not her parents, not her friends. Maybe It's just her own obsession.

Night comes and all of the residents on the Hatsune Household is all asleep.

Miku snore and mumble on her sleep as she hug tightly her new doll

A glowing light appear but Miku is too tired to be awaken

The once a cute blonde doll turn into a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.

The girl gently remove Miku's arm around her and got off of the bed as silently as she can.

The blondie wonder around the house when she saw a room filled with toys

? Doll's POV

'Hey' A voice call me "Huh? Who's there?" I look around to find any sign of human and found none

"Hey" the voice said once again and this time I growl "Who the hell are you?!" Suddenly a glowing light appear behind me. I turn back to see the doll Miku-sama introduced to me

The bunny doll turn into a maiden with purple hair with matching eyes

"Y-You...?"

"Yes I am a human-doll like you!" The girl said rather cheerfully

"Ho—"

"My name is Yukari! What's yours?" She ask me with a grin

"...Rin... Rin Kagamine"

I hope you Like it! PLEASE R&R!

Yukari: YAY! IM ON HER STORY!

Rin: yay...im a doll. *sarcastic*

Preview for the next Chapter

"Miku-sama is so cute…"

"Wait! No! Yukari!"

"Arghh! Yukari! Wipe off this stuffs you put on my face!"


	2. She's Cute

Chapter 2 She's Cute

Okay! This is the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid

Recap:

"My name is Yukari! What's yours?" She asked me with a grin

"...Rin... Rin Kagamine"

END OF RECAP

Rin's POV

"Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you, Rin-san!" Yukari chirp. Seriously? This girl is so energetic. Did she drink a gallon of coffee or something?

"Um, Actually you can call me Rin. Drop the -san" I said to her

"Ok Rin-chan!" I almost facepalm. Does she really need to add something on my name?! Ughh

"So…" I said awkwardly "So~" Yukari responsed

"Err…" I say not knowing how to make a friendly conversation

"Miku-sama brought me a year ago! I am her first human-doll!" Yukari started the conversation, as I expected

"Does she know?" I ask stupidly. Of course Miku-sama dosen't know

"Noope!" She grin "Miku-sama is a cute little girl who is really obsessed with dolls. Well at least she is the one who brought me! I don't want a careless little owner who will just break their doll after a month or worse just a day!" The bunny girl explained dramatically. But then she is right… We are lucky to have a kind owner and not some little brat

"Lucky…" I simply said

"As I am saying…" And she continue to talk about her and Miku-sama

After an hour she finally finished and with me almost dying

"Riiiiin?" She called my name

"Yea?"

"Want to go check on Miku-sama?" She smile

"Sure…"

We slowly walk inside Miku-sama's room

I reach for the door knob and slowly twist it. I push open the door to reveal a…

Peaceful sleeping form of Miku-sama…

As if Yukari is reading my mind she said "so peaceful"

I walk closer to the sleeping form of Miku-sama. I stare at her form. Miku-sama is so cute…

"Miku-sama is so cute…"

"But you are cute too, Rin-chan! .. Wait? Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did" I sweatdrop. Suddenly Miku-sama shifted on her position making me and Yukari both panicking

"Let's get out of here before she wake up!" Yukari whisper frantically at me

We both exited Miku-sama's room and return to our room

"Neh Rin-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You said that Miku-sama is cute. You are cute too!" Yukari compliment me

"Uh thanks but I think opposite"

"Hm~ then let's make over you then!"

"What? No! No! Yukari no!" I protested as Yukari drag me to a chair and started combing my hair. She put a bow on my head making me look like a bunny and some hair pins

And the worst part is she put some chemical stuffs on my face that is known as 'make up'

"Arghh! Yukari! Wipe off this stuffs you put on my face!" I glared at the purple-haired girl

"Hmm…" She stare at me for like eternity making me uncomfortable

"You are cuter without make ups!" She finally said

She wiped off the make up on my face to my relief

"There! There!" She smile at me. She gave me a mirror and stared at myself in… awe…?

There is no different it is just the bow and the hairpins

I am not trying to sound full or something but… am I this cute for a long time?

"Oh it's already 3…" Yukari remark sadly

Suddenly a glowing light coming from us appear and in a second… we are back to being a doll

DONE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! R&R

Rin: eww! Make up!

Miku: I am cute!

Preview for the next chapter:

"Pfft~ Shut up banana-butt"

"Maybe you are the one who should shut up, flatty!"

"Shhh! You two shut up! Miku is coming to this room! Quick! Transform!"


	3. The Second Doll

**Chapter 3: The second doll**

_NORMAL POV_

A fourteen years old with teal haired-girl that is tie in a beautiful pigtails blow her candles on her cake

"Happy birthday, Miku-chan!" Her parent greet her with a smiles on their features

"Thank you! Mom! Dad!" The teal headed girl hug both of her parents

"So? What did Miku-chan wish for?" Her mother ask her even though she already know what her daughter wish for.

"Orange-chan's twin!" She exclaimed excitedly

_-Flashback_

Miku is bored as hell so she decided to watch T.V with her two lovely dolls

An advertisement is shown on the TV. On the screan was a doll wiho look exactly like Rin

'Rin-Rin? Is that your twin?' Yukari ask telepathically

'Yeah. I guess. And stop calling me that name!'

'Kay, kay, Rin-Rin. Anyway is he a human doll too?' Yukari ask

'I don't know! I don't know! AND I SAID STOP CALLING ME RIN-RIN!'

While the two dolls continue on talking: Yukari calling Rin-Rin, Rin scolding her for calling that name. Miku beams on the T.V "Kyaaa! He's still not brought yet!" She jump happily causing her to break some things on the coffee table

_-End of Flashback_

"Oh! It seems like Miku-chan's wish is granted!" Her mother grin making Miku more excited

Her father pull out a box that is wrapped in a cute gift wrapper.

He handed it to her and Miku quickly unwrap it. She beams when she saw what is containing it "THANKS! MOM! DAD!"

Night comes and Miku Hatsune decided that she will sleep with her new doll.

All of the residents on the Hatsune household is peacefully asleep

Miku hug her new doll tightly, Suddenly a glowing light apper on the doll. The same yellow light appears when Rin transfor to a human

When the light is gone. The said doll is now a boy with blonde locks that is tied in a small ponytail. Ocean blue eyes just like Rin.

The doll gently remove Miku's arm that is griping him to death. He get off of the bed as quitely as he can

He silently exit Miku's room wondering around the house. He found a room full of toys and stuffs like that

'Hey' Someone said making the guy scared

"W-who is there?'

'Hey' The voice said again. The blonde boy is now trembling. The boy stare at the doll that is placed on the mine table

He walk at the dolls still trembling...

And...,

He poke the blonde doll

The frickin' blonde doll!

He frickin' poke Rin!

A light appear on the two dolls: One is a yellow light, While the other one is a purple light

The two still doll turn into a human to the boy's surprise

The blonde girl throw a glare at him

_Doll's P.O.V_

The girl who look exactly like me throw a glare at me that is saying 'I-Did-Not-Give-You-A-Permission-To-Poke-Me.

The purple girl laughs "History repeat itself! History repeat itself!" The too energetic girl chanted, The blonde girl rolled her eyes.

"So, What's your name? My name is Yukari! Nice meeting you!" The purple headed girl that is now known as Yukari intoduced herself to me

"You can call me Len!" I exclaimed "Len-Len!" Yukari gave my my nickname. Wow. That was fast...

I saw a tint of pink on the blonde girl and she mumbled some things like. Damn? Don't? Rin-Rin? Huh? Is that Yukari's nickname to her?

"Uh it's nice to meet you too" I smile at her and in return Yukari smile back at me

"He didn't protest on his nickname!" Yukari stated earning a glare from the other girl "Shut it"

"What is your name?" I ask the blonde

"Why would I tell you? Banana-kun?" She ask and yea Banana-kun is my name from Miku-sama.

"Don't call me that, Orange-chan!" I retorted

"Why are you being cold to me anyway?" I asked her

"I just... don't like you" She said casually

"Or maybe you have a crush on me?" I tease with a smirk which I regret

Orange-chan kick my balls and I cry out in pain. I heard Yukari gasp "Len-Len! You okay?" Yukari ask.

"Y-yeah uh it's just hurt a bit" I grunted in pain "Serves you right" I heard orange-chan said

"Poor Len-Len~ I wish you can handle being kick or punch for the rest of your life~" Yukari sang. What does she mean by that?

After a minute I finally recovered

"Again. What is your name?" I ask Orange-chan. It's not a very good idea but it's not bad to try, right?

"Not telling" her quick responded

"I will call you Orange-flatty-chan. Is that ok?" I ask stupidly

She glares at me. Hard

"Shut up, Banana-butt" B-Banana butt?! That is soooo offending! **(A/N Calling someone flat is more offending, Len)**

"Maybe you are the one who should shut up! Flatty!" I retorted back

"Shhhh! You two shut up! Miku-sama is coming to this room! Quick transform!" I and Yukari quickly panick but flatty stay calm

"You know that she is just walking asleep right, Yukari?" Rin ask cooly

"Ah oh yea!"

Walking asleep...?

That is kinda..

Creepy

Scary

I guess flatty saw my expression cause she chuckle…

_Rin's POV_

After a moment of talking Len still didn't got my name

"I am going to make some tea for the three of us guys!" Yukari said sweetly and hurriedly exits the room leaving me and Len in an awkward silence

"Sooo…" Len said awkwardly

"What?"

"…What is your name?" Well I guess I should tell him even though I kinda hate his guts. He is so stupid, Childish and a bit perverted annoying and he also like Miku-sama! He might take Miku-sama away from me!. But it's unfair that I know his name and he know nothing about me

I let out a sigh "Rin…" I heard an 'ohh' from him and again we are back into the awkward silence

Yukari come back after a moment. We both (Me and Len) take a sip on the tea and quickly spilt at the same time

"IT'S TOO SWEET!" Len and me screamed at her in unison

"Hmmm~ It's delicious~" She admired her own work ignoring both of us.

Suddenly a light appear on the three of us and we came back to being a doll

Wow. I didn't notice the time…

Me: Done!

Lyh: FLAT!

Me: IS

Rin: JUSTICE!

Lyh and Rin: SO IF YOU AGREE THAT FLAT IS JUSTICE **YOU SHOULD REVIEW**! !

**_Preview for the next chapter_**

**_"I'm in love…"_**

**_"Miku-sama is so beautifull"_**

**_"You are creeping the shit out of me!"_**

**_"Well at least he is not as violent as you, Rin-Rin"_**


	4. The Second Doll Part 2: I'm In Love

**Chapter 4: The Second Doll Part 2: I'm in love**

THANKS TO MY LOVELY BETA! LYH-CHAN!

AND THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW! THANK YOU!

I OWN NO—

Lyh: Nothing

Me: OH! Lyh! Are you proud being the beta of this story?

Lyh: No

Len: Ouch. *laughs*

Me: *pouts*

I own noth—

Miku: Where are my leeks?

Me: I don't know

I own not—

Luka: Where is my tuna?

Me: I DON'T KNOW! STOP INTERRUPTING ME!

I OWN N—

Kaito: Where is my ice cream?

Me: I DON'T KNOW! STUPID!

Kaito: She call me stupid!

FOR THE LAST TIME! I OWN NOTHI—

Len: Where is my Banan—

Me: *throw a banana on his face*

* * *

_Rin's POV_

On the morning, Miku ran to the toy room (*ehem* me and Yukari's room) with teary eyes.

She look around the room and found what she was looking for. Len…

"There you are!" She ran to Len and quickly hug his doll form.

'Mmhm! Miku-sama smell good!' He said telepathically. but it's obvious that me and Yukari can hear him

'Pervert!' Me and Yukari shout at him in unison

'"Wait…How did you got here?" Miku ask Len but she already knew that no one will answer her.

"Ah~! Nevermind! At least you are not lost!" She giggled and grab me and Yukari's doll form and ran outside.

She trip on the way to the living room but he was still hugging the three of us.

I can already see the red cheeks of Len Kagamine.

'What a sight …' He said.

'You are so pervert … You are dead to me later' I threaten him.

'Hehehe~ It's not Len's fault that he saw such a sight~ Forgive him, Rin-Rin'. You already know who said that…

'Forgive? What did I do wrong to be forgiven?! Like you said it is not my fault!' Len bark.

'Uh well Len-Len is right! Hehehe!' Yukari giggle telepathically.

'Shuush, Whatever…'

_Len's POV_

As twelve come I transform into human form and unwrap Miku-sama's arm around me and got off of the bed. This time I will come back to her room before 3 strike.

I slowly knock on Yukari and Rin's Room. (The Toy room xD )

Rin slowly open the door and let me in.

When I am inside, she quickly gave me a sweet oh so lovely kick on the balls making me cry in pain. Shit! I think it's broken! Seriously?! How strong this girl can be?!

"That's the punishment for being a pervert earlier, bastard" She growl at me who is still in pain.

"Are you ok, Len-Len?" Yukari ask worriedly.

"N-no…" This time I admitted my defeat.

After a minutes I finally recovered.

"So how about we sneak in to Miku-sama's room?" Yukari suggested.

"Isn't that dangerous for you two?" I ask them and they shook their head.

"We are silent than a mouse. How about you? Isn't it dangerous for you?" Rin retorted.

"Well to answer your question. No, because I am sleeping on her room anyway so when 3 strike and I'll suddenly transform into a doll that is not a problem. The one who have problem is you two" Wohho! So genius of you Len! That was a pretty good comeback.

"Well duh. Look at the time. It's 1:00 pm! Do you think that we will take hour just to get in her room?" Oh well shit … She have a point

As if Yukari is thinking my mind she exclaimed "Len: 1! Rin: 2!"

Rin giggled at Yukari's pointing.

"Alright! Let's stop this fighting! Come on let's go!" Rin said. Woow… Bipolar is she?

••••••••••

We silently enter Miku-sama's room.

I stare at her sleeping form my mouth drop.

She was gorgeous.

Peaceful.

Beautiful.

Cute.

"Pfft. You are sleeping with her and you just notice her beauty?" Rin whisper mockingly.

"N-no!" I shouted earning a glare from Rin And Yukari…Yukari?…Yukari?! Yukari Yuzuki?! YUKARI YUZUKI THE OVER HYPER SWEET GIRL GLARE?… Uh well, I'm over acting.

I simply shook my head and mouthed 'sorry' to them before walking closer to Miku-sama.

"Miku-sama, so beautiful…" I said adoring her from head to toe.

"Miku-sama, so beautiful" I chanted.

"You are creeping the shit out of me!" Rin whispered / yelled to me.

"Well at least he is not violent like you, Rin-Rin~" Yukari giggle.

In return, Rin pouted cutely… wait what I am thinking?!

Miku-sama shifted on the bed making the three of us panic and quickly exit the room.

When we came back to the Toy room Yukari offer us that she will make some tea for us. Remembering the event yesterday. Me and Orange-chan immediately disagree saying that we are fine.

After a hour of chatting and Rin punching, kicking, slapping, pulling my ponytail because I made some either perverted, stupid comments. The three of us decided that I should go back to my room before 3 strike

And that night… I fall In love with my owner. Hatsune Miku

* * *

DONE! Did you enjoy it?!

Lyh: =_=

Me: uh well R&R please?

Miku: So many compliments from Len in this chapter *blush*

Len: So much suffering in this chapter *bruises all over his body*

_PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

_"Oh shit!"_

_'Oh My God…"_

_"We're dead…"_


	5. The Discovery

**Chapter 5: The Discovery**

Lyh: The writer is too lazy to update so we (Lyh, Rin, Miku, Len) will update it for you guys.

Miku: Beta own nothi— I mean writer!

Rin: *sigh* Writer own nothing. Well, that's great anyway.

Me: I HEARD THAT! *on the kitchen with Yugel*

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

It was the fifth night of Len staying here, and he is still annoying, pervert and stupid. But I learned that he is not that bad. He is kinda… nice? Is that the right word?

Anyways when I am with him I feel something… the feeling of me and him have met before. but when…? I dont remember.

Suddenly an image of a girl hugging her brother flash on my head making me cry in pain as a headache start to form on my head.

I can't see the faces clearly. It is so blurry.

"Rin-Rin are you ok?" Yukari ask me noticing that I am clutiching my head while frowning.

"Yes. Just a little headache." That was a half-lie. The headache is painful but I can handle myself.

"Owwwkay then! I'll make some tea!" and that simple sentence made me forgot the headache and panic.

"N-No! You don't have to! Haha!" That event is still fresh on me and Len's head. We both agree that we don't want to ever drink a shit like that.

"Y-Yeah. We're fine. I-I am not actually thirsty or anything." Len agreed whime sweating buckets.

Yukari scowl .

"Does it taste bad?"

Me and Len nodded deciding that it is better just to say the truth which we regret seconds later.

Yukari look down for awhile before.

"WHY?! IT TASTE SO GOOD! I MEAN THE SWEETNESS! IT TASTES REALLY AMAZING!" She continue ranting.

I slap my hand on her mouth before she rant more and wake the people in the world. God! This time is so unholy! I mean 1 am in the morning waking up just brcause a human doll rant about how delicious her tea?

"Oh…my." Realization hit me hard.

She will friggin' wake up Miku-sama!

Yukari stare at me with widen eyes finally noticing her mistake.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" She quickly apologized.

But then…

We heard a thing falling on the ground and the thing is non other than…

MIKU HATSUNE-SAMA!

She got inside the room silently but her plan was ruined when she suddenly trip.

"W-Who are you?!" She asked pointing a finger on us still on the ground.

**Miku's POV**

I heard a noise coming from the toy room.

I slowly sat on my bed and rub my eyes. I look around searching for banana-kun but found none.

I gasp. It could be…?

IT COULD BE THAT THE INTRUDER WAS A THIEF WHO WANT TO STOLE ALL MY DOLLS?! OH NO!

I quickly get up. The blanket is still wrap around me so I ended up falling on the floor, Face first.

"Ouchi" I rub my nose that is the one hurt the most.

I unwrap myself from the blanket and quickly ran to the toy room.

When I reach the door I heard talking inside the room.

I silently twisted the doorknob and open the door to reveal three person standing there.

I enter the room quitely but then I trip again, Face first.

They turn their gaze to me.

I point a finger at them and ask.

"W-Who are you?!" I tried to sound brave but then I stammered!

"Oh shit!/ Oh my god…/ We're dead" The three said in unison.

"I asked you a question!" I stand up now feeling more brave.

"Um." The purple girl said while a blonde boy blush and the blonde girl simply stare at me.

The blonde girl sigh. "We have no choice but to tell her." She said to the two.

"Tell me what? That they are a thieves that wanted to steal my dolls—"

"Speaking of dolls! They look exactly like the dolls!"

Once again the blonde hair girl sigh. "We are not theives and we look exactly like your dolls cuz' we are your 'dolls.'" The girl declared.

"OH MY GOD?! WTF?! SHE CAN READ MIND?! AND MY DOLL?! WTF! WTF!"

The blonde cleared her throat.

"No, I can't read mind. You say that all aloud." I fell silent. Oh my gosh! That is so embarrassing.

**LEN'S POV**

I can't help but blush at the sight of Miku-sama on the floor.

She is so defenseless I could just pin her and rape her and—

My thoughts or should I say daydream was interrupted by Rin-Rin, yeah yeah i'm calling her like that just to annoy the crap out of her. "We have no choice but to tell her." Rin said with her Tsundere tone and yes I am saying she's a tsundere just to annoy her.

"Tell me what? That they are a thieves that wanted to steal my dolls— Speaking of dolls! They look exactly like the dolls!" So cute! Miku-sama is thinking but she didn't notice that she said it aloud.

"We are not theives and we look exactly your dolls cuz' we are your 'dolls.'" Rin-Rin said her tone is much more sweeter and softer when she said that...WAIT?! NO I DIDN'T CALL HER VOICE IS SWEET OR SOFT!…Well yeah maybe.

"OH MY GOD?! WTF?! SHE CAN READ MIND?! AND MY DOLL?! WTF! WTF" Now this made me chuckle. Miku-sama is still thinking but saying it out loud.

"No I can't read mind. You say that all aloud." I force myself not to laugh when Rin point it out to Miku-sama.

**NORMAL POV**

Half of the hour was taken for explaining all of it to Miku.

Now, Miku finally get it.

The whole human-doll cycle..

At 12 at midnight they become human but when 3 strike they return to being a lifeless doll.

Miku compare them to vampires. Awake at night, Asleep at morning but no they are worse. Vampire can move in the morning but them? No they can't.

Miku suddenly ask a question that surprise the three of them.

"Do you remember your past?" They never talk about it but now the most unexpected person is the one asking them.

"No…" Yukari is the one who first spoke up.

"But I remember that…that I have a friend with long pink hair that reach his mid back." She said.

"How about you Orang— I mean Rin-chan?"

"Um…All I remember is that I own a road roller. "

They all stare at her with shock expressions.

"You what…?" Len ask again .

"I own a road roller."

"Oh c'mon! How can a kid like you own a road roller?" Rin punch him on the arm with a force making the guy whimper.

"I AM NOT A KID!"

A moment pass and the two finally stop fighting while Miku and Yukari simply stared at them like a little kid watching a cartoon.

Rin cross her arms and 'hmph!'

Len is now cover with bruises.

"Uhm so Len? Do you remember your past?" Miku ask.

Len blink for a moment before shaking violently.

"Len? You okay?" Rin asked a bit worried.

Len suddenly collapse.

* * *

1 hour later. (2:30)

Len wake up at the sight of Miku looking down at him worriedly. He immediately blush at the closeness.

"You're awake!" Miku exclaimed and gave Len a hug.

"How do you feel? Why did you collapse? Do you remember something?" Rin walked towards him laying on the couch.

"Uh. First, I am fine. Second, I don't know. And third, No" Len answered all of Rin's questions.

"Oh okay." Rin shrug then walk back to Yukari.

Miku who is still hugging Len sigh.

"Next time don't collapse again, neh? You made me worried." Miku smiled at Len.

It was impossible since there are many things that can make a person collapse but he nodded anyway and mumbled. "Promise."

* * *

DOOONE!

YAAY!

PLZ R&R!

_PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAP_

_Kaito will appear on the next chapter along with Luka and Gakupo so Yay! And what is this witch thing that almost the whole school are gossiping about?_


End file.
